


Cracks

by sklbug15



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mentions of bestiality, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sklbug15/pseuds/sklbug15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has his reasons for not admitting his attraction to men. He shoves them down deep and blocks them off. Every crack in that wall is because of Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cracks

10 year old Dean Winchester sat on the swings, arms wrapped around the metal chains, green eyes darting up every few minutes from the ground. His breathing became more shallow when he found the person he was looking for. 12 year old Steven James. Dean watched from under his eyelashes as the dark haired boy left his friends and began walking across the field. The boy glanced about him, noting the adults who had their backs turned, and the students busy conversing with each other. The fourth grader quietly made his way after the older boy, heart beating rapidly. He knew that boys were suppose to like girls, but something about Steven held Dean's attention. He wondered what it would be like to kiss him. Up ahead the fifth grader stepped behind a clump of trees. Dean hesitated, then took a deep breath and quietly made his way around the trees. The breath left him, and his eyes welled up as he took in the sight of Steven kissing a fifth grade girl. The boy turned, hands clenched at his sides, wanting nothing more than to punch someone.   
The next day as they drove out of town, Dean vowed to never let anyone hurt him like that again. Certainly not a stupid boy. 

 

Dean skulked at the corner, stomach dropping when he noticed the police officers talking outside of the corner store. He had been hoping to lift some food, but it was one thing when he just had to watch for employees. Taking food when the police were already there, well, he was only fifteen, but he wasn't stupid. He should have just told Sammy he couldn't go on his field trip. But the eleven year old had looked so hopeful, that Dean couldn't find it in himself to say no to his kid brother. John never thought of these things when he left his sons. It was always just barely enough money for food and other necessities, that giving that extra bit meant they ran out before their dad came back. The teenager frowned. What was he suppose to do for food now? 

"Hey," came a voice from behind Dean. The fifteen year old turned around and stared at the older man who looked vaguely familiar. "you're that kid that's living in the motel with baby brother aren't you?" the man asked. He looked as though he was in his late thirties and underweight. Dean clamped his lips shut and went to walk past the man back to the motel.   
"Dad left you two there huh?" the man asked, grabbing Dean's arm. "My guess is, you're running out of money and food, judging by the way you're were lookin at those cops."  
The teenager turned his green eyes on the stranger, who grinned at him, realizing he had seen him hanging around the motel whenever he and Sam had gone in and out.   
"Need to make some money huh? Now that you can't steal from there," he nodded at the store where the police officers were. "I know where you can make a bunch of money quick." he said leaning in whispering. Dean didn't say anything, but could feel his heart thumping hard in his chest. "Come with me," the man said, dragging Dean by his wrist. The teenager had a bad feeling, but he needed food for himself and Sammy, so he went. They ended up in a room a few doors down from where his younger brother was sleeping.   
Dean looked at the group of men silently as the first one shut and locked the door behind him before sliding his arms around the boy from behind.   
"You're going to be our bitch tonight," he said to Dean as he began unbuckling the teenager's pants. "And you're going to get paid a lot to do it," he added just as Dean began to protest. The hunter stood there as his clothes were removed. He shivered feeling wary as all eyes were on him. 

The sun was just starting to come up when the men left the teenager who lifted himself off the bed, bruised and covered in come, spit and blood. Dean was sore and his stomach was burning. His mouth was dry and sore, and come was crusted all over his face. 

But by the time he limped home, he had picked up near $5,000. Sam was still curled up in bed sleeping as his brother tucked the money away and showered the blood and come off his body. He resolved to never tell anyone about what he had done. 

Over the next few years when Dean couldn't steal or win money from a game, he would reluctantly let men fuck him so he could buy food for his brother. Very rarely was he ever treated better than what he had experienced the first time. None of the men cared if he got off, and never seemed to notice that he never got hard. He was just a whore to them. 

Other than those few times he whored himself out, he didn't look at men. If he wanted pleasure he would hit on women and he made damn sure they enjoyed it as much as he did.

When Dean got Sam from Stanford it had been a few years since he had last sold himself. He found himself glancing every so often at an attractive male, but wasn't comfortable enough to try anything. Besides what was the point? It wasn't as if he could have a relationship. So nothing was said about his attraction to men. 

Dean screamed as Alastair shoved a bit of hot metal up his ass. He was burning from the outside as well as the inside and he wanted it to stop. Alastair pulled out the burning metal before moving to the side. Then another demon was on Dean, in Dean, and it hurt so, he couldn't stop screaming. Alistair laughed. 

Years passed like this, demons and other hell creatures helping themselves to Dean's vulnerable body, he cried and screamed for what felt like forever. A few times Alistair threw his victim down to the hellhounds and they would fight over who got to fuck him first, their cocks shoving him back and forth over the burning floor, teeth buried in his body, tearing him to pieces. It was 29 years into it, when Dean began to get hard from the animals pushing themselves into him. Shortly after that he began coming when the demons took him. After thirty years Dean took great delight being fucked as well as in fucking everyone, including those who were on the rack crying for him to stop. The blood, screams and pain delighted him. 

At least until a bright light showed up and held the human turning demon to him tightly and gently. The human stared at the light, tears falling out of his eyes, but he couldn't bear to look away, he found himself craving this being and never wanting to leave it.   
Upon resurrection all Dean could remember was the fucking and was ashamed. 

The resurrected human stared at the being that claimed to be an angel, but couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that he was found worthy enough to be saved. Castiel cocked his head to the side and stared at Dean. "What's wrong? You don't think you deserved to be saved."

The next few times Dean saw the angel he was uncomfortable for a multitude of reasons. Castiel seemed to know him better than anyone else ever had and the oldest Winchester knew that the angel knew everything that happened in the pit. For something that wasn't human and that the hunter couldn't be sure he could trust, that fact really unnerved him. The other big reason for him being uncomfortable was shoved down deep inside, never to be thought of, and there it stayed for a few years. 

It stayed with the fact that the siren had been male to entice him. Granted it kept talking about being his brother, but if it had talked about being anything else, Dean would have slugged it. It stayed with Doctor Sexy and his cowboy boots. It stayed with Rhonda and the panties. It stayed with Charlie and talking her through flirting with a male, and liking it. It stayed with a variety of other things that he just didn't talk about. 

But there were cracks. When Castiel betrayed him with Crowley of all people. When he was possessed by the leviathan and walked into the lake. When Dean thought he had been stuck in purgatory. When Naomi had nearly talked Castiel into beating Dean to death. When he watched April stab the former angel. When he himself had nearly stabbed Cas. When Lucifer had taken over his best friend. 

Dean was finally reunited with Castiel, the latter being happy that Dean hadn't died. They were in the process of tracking Sam down and had just pulled into a motel. Mary had reluctantly stayed behind in the bunker, trying to orient herself to the world more than thirty years later. 

"Dean, we will find your brother," Cas said softly. Dean shrugged his shoulders, refusing to look at the angel, grabbing his bag and going to check them in. Cas followed his friend silently. 

The motel clerk informed Dean he could have the last room they had left and handed him the key. The hunter turned and headed to the room, Cas right behind him. Dean threw his bag on the bed and climbed into the shower. Castiel was sitting on the bed eyes on the tv when Dean came out in a towel to go through his bag for clothes. A phone rang. Castiel pulled out his cell.  
"Sam?" Castiel's voice got slightly higher. Dean looked up from his bag. "Are you okay?" the angel asked, concern in his voice. Dean's brows furrowed and he stared at the other man.   
"Dean," Cas was handing him the phone now, which he took, eyes never leaving the angelic being.   
Dean had a short conversation with his brother, each reassuring the other that they were alive with their respective problems being taken care of, before the elder told the younger about their mother. Sam hung up after informing Dean he would rush back to the bunker right away and insisting that his older brother sleep before returning. 

The entire conversation Dean had kept his eyes on Castiel, with the cracks getting bigger and all the things he had pushed down coming up, twisting into a realization that he had been denying himself.   
"Would you like me to leave?" Cas asked looking past his friend's shoulder at the wall.  
Dean stared at him, his breath leaving his body, eyes open in horror.   
"So you can get dressed? I know humans think of that as a private thing," his friend continued his blue eyes pointedly not looking at Dean.   
The hunter glanced down at himself, the water droplets dripping down his waist, and then realized he was hard, the towel not hiding a thing. 

"Cas," Dean's voice cracked and the angel swung his head around, nothing but concern and care showing on his face. "I don't want to get dressed, and I don't think of you as my brother," the words came flowing out, and then the towel was on the floor and Dean was pressed against Castiel, kissing him. Clothes were removed and then there were fingers and lube (Dean wasn't sure where it came from, but he wasn't about to ask) and Castiel pushed into Dean who tried not to flash back to hell or any of the men who had paid him, but there were tears and Castiel comforting his lover before finally Dean was able to focus on just Cas, always Cas and he felt safe and loved and happy, before all too quickly the physical pleasure ended. Dean curled into Cas and slowly fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
